zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Bag
Bomb Bags are recurring items in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. These bags are used to store Link's bombs. They only appear in specific games, though, and in some games, no Bomb Bag is needed in order to carry bombs or bomb-like products. Often, Bomb Bags can be upgraded to store more bombs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time A Bomb Bag is the main treasure in Dodongo's Cavern, the second dungeon in the game. It is filled with 20 bombs originally when obtained. Two upgrades can be obtained in Goron City and the Bombchu Bowling Alley, allowing Link to carry 30 and 40 bombs. The game states that the Bomb Bag is made from the fire resistant stomach of a Dodongo. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Bomb Bags can be purchased in the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town for a price of 90 Rupees. Link must purchase one in order to destroy the rocks blocking the entrance to Snowhead. An upgraded Bomb Bag that can carry 30 bombs can be purchased at the same Bomb Shop if Link manages to save the satchel that the Old Lady from Bomb Shop is carrying. This Bomb Bag and 200 Rupees can in turn be traded to a Business Scrub in Goron Village for a Bomb Bag that holds a maximum of 40 Bombs. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Bomb Bag makes a reappearance in The Minish Cap. It is given to Link after he beats the Deepwood Shrine, by the Minish living just outside the Minish Village. It can be upgraded by the Great Mayfly Fairy residing upon the wall of Mount Crenel, and again by opening a chest created by a Kinstone Fusion. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Bomb Bag is found on Tetra's Pirate Ship, after Link completes Niko's obstacle course for a second time. Tetra scolds Link for stealing the bomb bag through the Gossip Stone, but does nothing to prevent him from taking it. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Three Bomb Bags in all can be obtained. They can hold the three different variations of bombs found in the game: regular bombs, Water Bombs and Bomblings. The first Bomb Bag can be purchased from Barnes in Kakariko Village for 120 Rupees. The other two can be obtained by completing the boat riding mini-game and rescuing a Goron who is trapped in Zora's Domain. The type of Bomb determines how many a Bomb Bag can hold: they can hold up to 30 regular Bombs, 15 Water Bombs, or 10 Bomblings. Link can also upgrade the Bomb Bags to a Giant Bomb Bag, which doubles the amount of each type of bomb he can carry. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Bomb Bag is found in the Temple of Wind on the Isle of Gust. It is used to defeat Cyclok, and later, Dongorongo. The similar Bombchu Bag can be found later in the Goron Temple on Goron Island. A Bomb Bag upgrade can be purchased from Beedle's Shop Ship, and another can be won from Salvatore on Bannan Island. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Bomb Bag is completely optional. It can be purchased from Beedle's Air Shop. There are also Bomb Bag upgrades as prizes from Take 'Em All On and the Whip Race. Category:Bags Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items